Katara Returns
by Jackie485
Summary: Katara dies at 100 years of age. However, she must go on one last journey through the spirit world before she finds peace. Will she be able to face the demons of a life time and finally be at peace or will she wonder in the spirit world for all eternity?


p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"J.J/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Journey through the mist./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"(P.S. this is older katara who is wearing her water tribe clothes)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"From the home black smoke had risen out of the chimney. It was the final message to the southern water tribe that Katara had finally died age of 100 years. She had lived an amazing yet challenging life. Katara was leaving behind many, and they will greatly miss her. However, it was time for her to embark on a journey that lead her back to the one she had lost so many decades ago./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Welcome Miss, Katara" Katara heard coming from an ethereal voice./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Katara had opened her eyes and realized that she was in a world completely unknown her./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Where am I?" Katara said in amazement while slowly getting up./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""You, Miss Katara are in the spirit world and I will be guiding you on your journey. My name Ruhi and we have a quit journey ahead of us." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Where am I?, How did I get here? Why am I here?" Katara said in absolute confusion./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Miss Katara you are here because you died and I am taking you to a place where many have waited for you. However, you may choose not to come with me."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I am dead…." Katara said standing in shock. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Yes my dear, but that cannot be changed. You must decide now if you want me to guide you through this journey, or if you would like to do it on your own. I advise you to have a guide because you will be lost for eternity in attempting to find peace. The choice is your's Miss Katara"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Katara stood there ponding all of the information that she had been given, and decided to go with Ruhi./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""If you will Miss Katara take the first step down the road. I cannot create this path for you."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Katara took the first steps on the pathway that was shrouded in a thick eerie fog and aligned with dead trees. Ruhi was following right behind Katara who had to make her own path in this place. Ruhi was the guide/head of the spirit world and looked similar to the painted lady. She long following black hair with the ghostly white appearance, however all over her slightly exposed arm's Ruhi had tattoos of all the elements, and on her face she had similar tattoos to kyoshi. However it was her eyes that were the most outstanding thing about Ruhi. Here eyes were a beautiful combination of colors of cobalt blue and rings of gold at the center. As Katara continued to make her way down the pathway she saw the figure of a woman in water tribe clothes. It didn't take long for Katara to realize that it was her mother Kya./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Mom! Is that you?" She said with shock, but suddenly Katara felt Ruhi's hand on her shoulder./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Be wise Miss Katara, that is not your mother. This is a demon to drag into the abyss." Ruhi said sternly./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"" Am I to face demon?" "How?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""You know"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Katara stood for a minute pondering on how to get past the demon, and suddenly she felt something solid in the pocket of her dress. It was her mother's necklace that she worn her whole life and finally had to return to her. Katara walked up behind the woman and attempted to put the necklace on her "mother's" neck. But when she did a large spirit had taken her place unfrightened Katara stood her ground until a the ground radiated from Ruhi and the spirit ran away in the fog. Katara turned to Ruhi, who simply nodded and they continued down the path./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Ruhi how many more of those creature until the end of the path? What exactly is at the end of this journey."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I don't know how many there will be. All I know is that it a place where others are waiting for you." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""what does that…."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"br / "Silence" Ruhi demanded while holding up her hand. There was nothing but silence until the ground shook violently and was followed by a loud BOOM BOOM BOOM. All of a sudden an enormous black creature's hand emerged out of the fog almost taking Katara with it. This creature was completely black and larger than a mountain. Due to the fog Katara could not see the entire creature, but the sound was evidence enough for the size. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""KATARA COVER YOUR EYES COMPLETELY. Screamed Ruhi."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Katara covered her eyes, but could feel the warmest and most peaceful light emitting from Ruhi's direction. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Miss Katara, you may open your eyes. "/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""What the hell was that creature?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""That was hell. Please Miss Katara continue down the path. There are those who are waiting for."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Not until I am given an explanation as to what that was." Katara demanded./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""It was hell. All of the souls that did evil in their lives are in there. Trapped for all eternity, constantly craving the salvation of the peace, but fearing the light. It had come to claim it's revenge on you , because of all the good you had done in your life."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Will it come back."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""No. It must heal in the shadows deep in the spirit world."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Katara satisfied with Ruhi's answer she continued to walk down the fogged path. They walked for a while./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""The answer is yes." Ruhi said monotoned./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""You have seen Aang here." Katara said with a smile on her face./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Yes I have but that was when he still Avatar. Not since." Ruhi answered once again in a monotoned voice./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Katara continued to walk in silence with her head down. The fogged path seemed never ending in a straight line. It was agonizing for Katara who just wanted this all to end. Her soul was old, tired, and saddened by the reality that she had left her family behind. She knew how much they must have missed her. Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin must be devasting sad over her death. Overwhelmed by the sadness of her children Katara almost didn't notice that the very straight path had verged into three different paths. All of a sudden the fog had lifted enough for her to see about ten feet in front of her and each of one of her children were on one the paths./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Left: Bumi/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Middle: Kya/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Right: Tenzin/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Katara was aghast thinking that all three of her grown children had died and were standing right in front of her. All of her emotions had come to overflowing point and she fell to her knees so weak from all of the tragedies of her lifetime collapsing in on her. It seemed like there was no coming back for Katara until Ruhi place her hand on top of Katara's head. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Everything will be alright Katara these are just illusions. All three of your children are alive and well back in the world of the living."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Yet it seemed there was not getting through to Katara. The weight of 100 years had all fallen onto her shoulders and crushed her. Ruhi let her be and await. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"…../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"…/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"…./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"…/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Slowly the earth below the feet of the illusions began to come together as one and the three paths had joined into one. Suddenly they disappeared and the path was clear again. Katara got up off her knees to continue her journey onward. Ruhi followed behind her quietly. They continued their journey until the end of the path where their was a large oak tree half alive/ half dead. In the middle was a mirror. Before approaching a the tree Katara turned to Ruhi./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Is this the truly the end?" Katara with anxious voice./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Ruhi did not answer./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Ruhi? Katara asked./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""This were you will be judged Katara. You must step up to the mirror"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Katara walked towards the mirror and saw herself in it as an old lady. Instantly the image changed to the first time she tripped her brother then to the first time she helped her mother and gran gran. All of Katara's actions were being played in front of her and being judge. She stood there completely emotionless and watched it without a flinch. At the end of her life the mirror had shattered and fell to the ground, but turned to water puddles at Katara's feet. In that moment Katara feared for the worst, as she was turning to Ruhi for guidance, but the large oak had split in half. It reveled two pathways for Katara to chose. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""The tree has chosen you worthy of peace but also that of guidance. You Katara must choose to whether you wish to put your soul to rest or to help me guide the souls of the dead to find peace instead."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Katara starred at the path of guidance for a long while long. It was always in her nature to help others and wanted help Ruhi guide others so they might find peace. She feared that the black creature would take the souls of the lost, she feared her children would not find peace after death, but Katara feared most that she would never see Aang's spirit because he had be reincarnated into Korra. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"…/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"…../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"…./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"…/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Katara had decided to help Ruhi guide the souls of the dead, but as she was turning to tell her Katara felt a hand grasps her. She immediately turned around and it was Aang! It had been over 4 decades that she had seen him believing that his soul was forever lost in the avatar reincarnation cycle. Yet this proved to not be true. Katara still in shock stood still and starred at the man she had longed for all of these years. Aang then pulled her into his arms and said to her/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Please come with me. You have done enough it is time to rest my dear Katara. The others are waiting Sokka, Zuko, Toph, Hakoda, and Kya who has waited the longest. We can finally be together for eternity and this time I will never leaving you. Expect when Korra need me" Aang said with a Chuckle. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"How is this possible? How are you not Korra?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"She maybe the avatar but she is still her own person. Who has her own soul. I am never going to leave again. Please come with me. I love you and I want us both to rest."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I have missed you so much. I thought I would never see you again."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Katara could no long contain her emotion and kissed Aang again for the first time in over 4 decades. Immediately they both had returned to their young adult selves. Before entering the pathway peace which was full of the same light that Ruhi had. Both Aang and Katara bowed to Ruhi and entered into the pathway and found enternal rest with their loved ones, and most of all each other./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"And they lived happily ever after./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"The End/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13px;" /p 


End file.
